Memories of Blood
by Fushuugi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission to rescue missingnin. Death ensues, and the survivor is struggling to survive. SasuNaru


BEFORE you start reading, the first block of text in _italics_ is a _**flashback**_. Yeah. Caps catches everyones attention. Er, you might see some grammar mistakes.

-

"Sasuke!" the blondie exclaimed, running towards me. He had a big grin spread across his face, and was waving his arms around. "Sasuke! Guess what!?"

I shoved my hands in my invisible pockets- since the pants I was wearing were black... and I shrugged.

"What?" I said, as he stood a couple feet ahead of me now.

"Old lady Tsunade told us to meet for a mission! It's been forever since our last one, huh!" He was still grinning that radiant grin of his...

"Right now?" Sometimes, it was aggravating to me, when he wasn't specific enough. Like, he would reply all conceited and crap, when I asked questions.

"Yeah. Let's go!" He turned on his heel, and started running as fast as he could to the Hokage's "place",

while I jogged behind him. This wasn't something urgent, neither was it a race for some great grand prize. Why waste your energy..?

We soon arrived at the Hokage's, knocked on her door, and were let in. She explained how we were supposed find some missing-nin in a forest not too far. She said that there was a very high probability for them to be alive. The missing-nin had left a couple weeks ago, and were no where to be found. Me and Naruto were now assigned to find them, and bring them back. Dead or alive.

We both headed out the next day, early in the morning. Which wasn't a good thing, since Naruto was too stubborn to wake. He's not really the morning person...

It would take a day, or two, to reach the forest. But that was fine. As long as I was with someone that I didn't hate, it was fine. Naruto was usually my partner for my missions anyway, which was fine. I was used to it. Besides, we went on missions together when we were younger.

I was ahead of Naruto right now, surprisingly. Usually, he was so full of energy, trying to get to wherever as fast as he could. I was starting to worry, for some stupid reason, and I glanced over my shoulder to him. He looked at me, apparently he was spaced out, and he grinned at me.

"You okay?" I asked. I didn't like it when he was behind me. It made me feel like he was vulnerable to everything that way. He was out of my sight, after all.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He quickened his pace towards me, and I relaxed a bit.

"I don't know." I smirked at him, then looked back ahead. I was starting to get a bit paranoid about crashing in to one of the branches. Or.. anything else that would be in the way...

"I love Sasuke! So he shouldn't be worry about me!" he said, then wrapped his arms around me, from behind.

I felt my face get a little warm, then I realized we were falling. He was so unexpected sometimes.

It was actually a little funny, how we told each other that we liked one another. It was only a few days ago, too. We've been together for a little under a week, and already it was crazy. In a.. nice kind of way, I guess.

_"Sasuke-bastard!" he screamed at me. We failed a mission, and he was obviously mad and upset. "I hate you. I don't want to be partnered with you again." He crossed his arms, and looked away from me._

_I laughed inwardly. "But I love you, and I still want to be your partner," I said. I saw his face get red, and laughed even more._

_"Whatever. Love?" he scoffed. Obviously, he didn't believe that I meant it. I did mean it. Then he laughed, horribly, and I felt mad. It wasn't anything to laugh about. The stupid dobe. Usuratonkachi._

_"I mean it," I said, and he looked at me. And we were staring at each other's eyes for the longest time. He tore away from my eyes an eternity later, which was actually thirty seconds._

_"Really?" he said, completely embarrassed and not afraid to show it (as it seemed)._

_"Yeah. I love you." I leaned in, to kiss him. Succeeded, but then got pushed away. My heart sank._

_"You-" His face was redder than ever. "You bastard! Why are you telling me this now, of all times!? Don't you understand that the atmosphere is supposed to be all nice, not like this! All dark and moody and mad!"_

_"Wait." Did he just..? What? "Does.. that mean you like me, too?" My heart started pounding against my chest so hard, and so loud, that I thought he could hear it for a second._

_"M- y-yeah. Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe. I like you, maybe. Probably." His face was probably the most reddest thing that I have ever seen. I laughed. Out loud this time._

_"Wh-what's so funny!? Bastard!" He seemed a little panicked, probably thought I was actually joking, or something._

_I pulled him in to a hug. "Nothing." He hugged me back._

We landed on the ground perfectly fine, and continued running and jumping towards our destination.

When it was around midnight, we took a quick rest. Making out, basically. Afterwards, we took a short nap, then continued when the sun wasn't even rising.

We were running around in the forest, looking for the missing-nin, until we were suddenly ambushed. It was a complete surprise to the both of us.

We stood, back to back, fighting off the enemies. They were strong, very strong.

One of the enemies attempted to kick me in the face, but I blocked it with my sword, and was pushed back by the force. Another attacker immediately came after the other, and I was kicked far.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, he tried to glance over to me, but was too busy with the other enemies.

I grabbed my sword, that had fallen out of my hand during the second kick, and charged at the guy.

Stabbed him in the chest, but then I was stabbed on the side opposite of my chest.

"Sasuke! Che." Naruto kicked the guy in the chest, and he fell back foolishly. He raced towards me, while the enemies were on either sides of him. He beat up the guy that had pierced the side opposite my chest.

I was panting now. It was too hard to think, really. "Naru..to," I groaned, clutching the wound. Dammnit. This was getting stupid now.

"Wait here, Sasuke." He knew the enemies would follow him. He jumped back, hitting some of the enemies purposely, and they followed him. I was too moronic to think then.

I was starting to feel heavy, as blood leaked out of the gash. I coughed, then reached for my sword. I never struggled so hard to just stand. It was something so simple too, that it aggravated me. I looked over to Naruto, he wasn't having much trouble at all- which was expected.

I took a step forward, leaning on to the sword. And shit, that was extraordinarly hard. I think I was stomping. Like an idiot. It felt like, sort of, and sounded like I was stomping.

I tried to take another step forward, and everything went crazy.

Blood splattered on the surrounding trees. Some shapes were like butterflies, others strange flowers. He was being slashed across the chest now. His sword had been pegged like a mile away from himself, and he had no way of getting it. He was way too injured to do anything.

And now, I ran. I ran to him. I ran as fast as I could to him. But, I hated it. I was so slow, I didn't know why. It was like I was in some sort of special jutsu, where whatever it is that's happening, is actually happening. However, time was completely altered, and I was going at point five miles per hour. Slow motion, is what it looked like, I bet.

I watched as he cried out in pain. The stupid enemy was on a rampage now. And I was only twenty feet away, yet I couldn't reach them. I just wanted to stab myself, since I was so helpless.

He didn't say anything to the attacker, though. That blond headed idiot. Even though he was so loud-mouthed, he wouldn't back down from a challenge. He wouldn't back down from this- even if his life was on the line. What. The. Hell. He still had people he had to live for. Couldn't he be more considerate?

All he tried to do was crawl away, trying to get his sword. Or something. He was struggling so badly. Jeez, I hated it. I couldn't stand to watch it. The attacker was slaughtering him. And here I was, traveling at like.. nothing per hour. It was so undeniably frustrating.

I reached out to him. Suddenly, time went back to normal, and I wasn't in slow motion anymore. I was relieved, but at the same time, devastated. I looked down at the body. The blond's body. The idiot. Dead last. Moron. Stupid bastard-calling whiskered boy, who was nicknamed a demon. Loud-mouthed dunce who had this thing for orange, and vandalizing things.

Then it clicked. Something clicked. I went mad. I don't remember how, but I had successfully killed the attacker, and any of his subordinates. Everything was dead then. My world. My enemies. My surroundings. My allies. My love. My friend. My best friend.

I felt something wet from my eyes. A tear, it was. When was the last time I cried? When my family had been killed? Perhaps. I fell to my knees, right beside him. The guy who had a healthy tan, yet ate unhealthy food.

I grabbed his black shirt, so tightly that my knuckles went white in no time. I laid my head against his chest, and cried. I don't know why, but the next thing I knew, I was talking to him. I didn't know he was dead, but then again, I knew. It was strange.

"Naruto," I said, slowly. "You're alive, right? So, talk to me." I wanted to hear his voice, the voice that

chased away all silence.

I waited a long time, for him to talk. A long, long time. At the same time, I was still crying, though quietly. I stayed like that, all night. All through the next day too, until some ANBU members came by to get me. They took the blond, too; and discarded the rest of the bodies.

--

After a few days in the hospital, I was released- all wounds cleaned, and mostly healed. I was so determined to see Naruto's grave, so I headed straight there. I didn't want to believe he was dead. I don't think I'd be able to take it. If no one could understand that, then screw them.

The stupid idiot was everything to me. I didn't want to believe he died, but another part of me kept insisting that he did. It was annoying.

I was getting even more annoyed when a pink haired girl started calling my name.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait, Sasuke-kun!" she panted. She was waving her right hand around, making sure she got my attention. I stopped and waited for her, though heavily hesitantly. When she caught up to me, she said-

"Are you going to visit Naruto's grave, right now? Because I would love to come, too. Only, if you didn't mind, because I would understand."

I thought for a moment, and decided that I really didn't want her to come. "I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just a little personal..?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I-I understand! I'll visit him when you're done then." She quickly took off in another direction after that, without giving me the time to say anything. If I did have anything else to say to her.

I shrugged, then sped off towards Naruto's grave. I guess I reached there in record speed.

"Hey, dobe. I can't believe you're dead, to be honest. What am I going to do now?" I chuckled- it was empty. "Where are you right now? I want you to come back. I want to see you again."

I felt something warm touch my shoulder. It startled me so badly, since I didn't even sense someone behind me. But, I turned my head to look anyway.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!" he said with a bit of an angry expression on his face.

I laughed, then smirked at him. "It suits you nicely, you know." I wanted to wrap my arms around him so badly, but refrained.

He hugged me from behind, though, I was incredibly happy.

I looked up at his face. "You're an illusion, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to be, Sasuke? It all depends on you." He had a smile on his face.

"I don't want you to be. But you have to be. Can you come back to me?" He was so warm.

"You want me to come back? I will if you want me to." He was still smiling.

"But that's impossible. So.. I'll come to you. Will you be waiting for me?" My fists were clenched tight, right now.

"Of course. I'll always be waiting for you. Even now, I'm waiting."

He disappeared after that. I felt so empty again. It was so incredibly painful. I knew I couldn't live like this anymore. Even when I was in the hospital, I couldn't stand it. My dreams were horrifying, too. I missed him so much.

So, I cut myself. With a kunai knife, I cut myself. I dipped my wrist in the pond that we visited so many times. The blood was swirling out of my hand. It was nice to watch. I saw the blond's reflection next to mine, in the crescent moon's shine.

My memories of everything would be with me, forever. While my blood was sinking in to this blue water. Hah. Red and blue. I don't know why it was funny, because it didn't make any sense. Blue for blue eyes- good. Blood for my eyes- bad.

I smiled. The dobe smiled next to me, and hugged me tightly. As long as I was with him, it was okay. As long as I was here, by his side.

He was my everything. He still is. And if he didn't exist, I had nothing. Nothing to live for, but something to die for.

I existed for him, just as he existed for me.

END.

--

This was something that wasn't meant to be sad, to be honest. xD I just felt like typing something like this, because I haven't typed a Naruto fic for awhile. Yeah. Just a random idea that popped in my head, and I felt like typing it. I'll probably type a chaptered Naruto fanfic next, or repost Nakasareru here... I'll do that. By the way, I don't know why this is called "Memories of Blood". Originally, this was just going to start at the blood that looked like butterflies part, but it didn't. As you can see. ALSO, ALSO. The part where Sasuke is all stomping and crap and all bloody, is based on what happened to me.


End file.
